Lorien's Story
by Samwise Gamgee 1973
Summary: Lorien joins the fellowship on their quest to destroy the one Ring. While on this journey she will discover the past that was hidden from her.
1. Lorien

Lorien's Story  
  
By Sam Gamgee 1973  
  
Prologue  
  
Disclamer: In no way do I own or am in any way affiliated with Tolkien, New Line, or any of the characters that Tolkien created.  
  
A/N: I love cliffhangers and this story will probably have a lot of them.   
  
You have heard of the fellowship of the Ring. Formed of a wizard, two men, an elf, a dwarf, and four little hobbits, but there was another.  
  
Lorien of Lothlorien, heir to the thrown of Galadriel. Her mother, being the youngest sister of Galadriel, fell in love with a mortal man, a great king of men. Lorien has spent the last 400 years at Golgotha, safe from her father and her duties as heir. She, like Aragorn, has no wish to be a leader of her people.   
  
Now the Fellowship embarks on a treacherous journey to destroy the One Ring and Lorien does not know where this path will lead her.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The fellowship journeys a cross an open plain. It is very quiet and nothing, but a single owl stirs.  
  
Legolas, as always, is on guard for anything. He spots the owl and quickly notches an arrow into his bow. "Gandalf! Look, an owl. Is it friend or foe?"He asks while aiming at the unsuspecting bird.  
  
Gandalf looks up and quickly pushes Legolas arm down saying "It is a friend." He calls out to the owl, which flies down and lands on Gandalf's outstreached arm. The owl is carring a letter, Gandalf unties it and the owl takes flight again and soars away. Gandalf opens the letter and the fellowship crowds around him as he begins to read aloud.  
  
Mithrandir,  
  
I have heard of your new quest, with the fellowship. I desire to help you in any way that I can. Professor Hawk has told me that I am meant to accompany you on your journey. Please come to Golgotha.  
  
Lorien  
  
"Well now, it seems our presance has been requested." says Gandalf as he refolds the letter.   
  
"Where are we going?" asks Pippin in confusion.   
  
"To Golgotha."  
  
A/N: I swear that that these chapters will get longer. 


	2. On Their Way

Lorien's Story

By Samwise Gamgee 1973

Disclaimer: In no way do I own or am in any way affiliated with Tolkien, New Line, or any of the characters that Tolkien created.

A/N: I love cliffhangers and this story will probably have a lot of them. I also love fantasy and science fiction movies and books and tend to draw from that in my writings.

Chapter 2 On Their Way

The fellowship journeys on until they reach a large stone castle. At the great oak doors they stop as Gandalf knocks with his walking stick. The doors swing open as a servant runs up the hall and stops, panting, in front of them.

"Welcome! Please follow me." says the servant, breathing heavily.

They follow the servant down an ornate hallway. The walls are covered, from ceiling to floor, with paintings of elves and men doing great deeds together. As the hall draws to its end they reach a second pair of large oak doors.

"Walk through the doors, please, Professor Hawk is waiting for you all inside." says the servant, turning to go.

"Through the doors? There are no handles." Aragorn says to Gandalf in confusion.

"Just do as you are told." Gandalf replies as he strides up to and (To every ones great surprise) through the seemingly solid oak doors. The rest of the fellowship follows after, some more hesitant than the others.

Inside the enormous room filled with books of all sizes and various magical instruments.

"Welcome to Golgotha!" says an unseen voice, "I hope your journey was uneventful."

"You know exactly how eventful our journey has been, don't you, Professor Hawk." says Gandalf, turning to look at a stout wizard wearing long gray robes similar to his own.

"Of course I do, but you have known me long enough to know that I view my gift more as a curse." replies Professor Hawk, "Please, sit down."

Each member chooses one of the surrounding chairs, benches, or stools as Professor Hawk takes a seat in the high-back chair behind his desk.

"Are you a wizard?" asks the confused looking Pippin.

"Yes, Peregrine Took, I am."

"But your ears, they are pointy like an elf's." says Merry.

"Yes, well, my father was an elf." replies Professor Hawk; "You will not find many here who are not, Meriadoc."

The fellowship follows behind Professor Hawk down a tree-covered path, in the courtyard. Other Elvish Wizards, who are gardening along the path, turn and bow as they pass.

"Where is Lorien?" asks Gandalf.

"She is around here some where." answers Professor Hawk.

"She wishes to observe the fellowship before meeting them." says an unseen voice directly in front of the on the path.

"Lorien, please, make yourself seen to our guests." says Professor Hawk impatiently.

"Of course." says Lorien as she materializes in front of the stationary group.

"How did you do that?" asks Aragorn in astonishment.

"I have the ability to blend into my surroundings at will." answers Lorien.

"You are a wizard?"

"Yes."

"But you are an elf." blurts out Legolas.

"Yes, I am." says Lorien while laughing.

"Of what elven realm are you? Not Rivendell. Mirkwood maybe?" says Aragorn.

"No, I have never seen an elf like her in Mirkwood." says Legolas

"You are both right. I am of neither Mirkwood no Rivendell." says Lorien, "I am of LothLorien. I am the heir to Galadriel's throne."

"Then why are you here at Golgotha?" asks Merry.

"I think what everyone is wondering is why you would leave such a beautiful place?" says Gandalf.

"I couldn't stay there." says Lorien, everyone realizes that she doesn't want to talk about it so they let it go.

Three days later.

Lorien is packing her things, including her broom. Professor Hawk walks in carrying a bow.

"This was your mother's." says Professor Hawk; "She left it in my care before she died. I think she would want you to have it now."

"A bow of the Galadrim. Mother said she lost it." says Lorien in wonder.

"She did not want you to face the same dangers she did."

"Why?"

"All mothers want to protect their children. Yours had an even greater reason to protect you."

"What? What did she have to protect me from?"

"Just promise me you won't go looking for the one who killed your mother."

"Why..."

"Just promise me."

"I promise, but I don'd5t even know who killed her."

The fellowship now journeys towards Caradhras. As they walk a large number of birds can be heard of in the distance. Lorien stops and turns to hear the birds better.

"What is it?" asks Gandalf.

"You must go on with out me; they're calling for me." says Lorien hurriedly, "I shouldn't have come. I'm putting you all in danger."

"Go then, but hurry back." replies Gandalf.

Lorien mounts her broom and takes off. Legolas runs over to stand next to Gandalf and looks after Lorien, who was rapidly getting smaller in the sky.

"Where is she going?" asks Legolas, obviously worried.

"I think she would rather tell you herself when she gets back."

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed my last chapter. I'd5m glad that most of you liked it. I appreciate corrections, but please remember that I am only human and mistakes will be made (spell check is my best friend but only if it knows what I am trying to spell)}


End file.
